fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Meteor Infection
Meteor infection is the process of acquiring meta-human powers due to green kryptonite exposure. Meteor-infected individuals who acquired their powers from a meteor shower, especially if they use their abilities to threaten, hurt or kill other people, are often referred to as "meteor freaks." Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang, however, have started using the terms "meteor-challenged" or "meteor-infected" instead. After Jimmy Olsen learned about Chloe's meteor power, he also stopped using the phrase "meteor freaks." Powers and Abilities Two factors greatly increase the odds of meteor infection: * The specific type of exposure: ingestion, inhalation, envenomation, sting, viral/bacterial/fungal infection, injection, genetic manipulation, etc. * The amount of exposure. * A catalyst such as electricity, magnetism, intense heat, or even death itself. Vulnerabilities Meteor infection in most cases causes psychosis, for which there is no known cure other than removing the factors which cause the meteor power; Dr. Curtis Knox developed such a cure. It can also cause the "|jitters," resulting in uncontrollable tremors, which are generally associated with a terminal level of meteor exposure. Type of Exposure Meteor infection is most likely to occur if the kryptonite enters the body. This can include several means: Ingestion * Jodi Melville drank kryptonite-infected vegetable shakes. * Pete Ross became temporarily metahuman after they chewed on kryptonite-exposed gum. Inhalation * Walt Arnold inhaled kryptonite-infused steam in his sauna. * Earl Jenkins was exposed to a green mist when there was an explosion in the fertilizer plant. * Eric Marsh used an inhaler to breathe in kryptonite, acquiring temporary super strength. * Chloe Sullivan was exposed to a kryptonite-infused mist, giving her the ability to coerce the truth from others. Sting * Sasha Woodman was stung by bees that were exposed to kryptonite, and was subsequently able to control bees. Bite * Greg Arkin was bitten by kryptonite-exposed insects, giving him the powers of insects. * Lana drank the blood of Buffy Sanders, receiving Vampiric powers. She also gained additional powers after biting Clark Kent. Sanders also received her powers from the bite of a Kryptonite-infected rabid Vampire bat. Wound & Subsequent Catalyst * When Earl Jenkins was exposed to a green mist when an explosion in the fertilizer plant occurred, the kryptonite also penetrated his skin. * Tyler Randall had a piece of kryptonite directly embedded in his wrist and then died but was saved with life saving drugs and medical procedures. * Seth Nelson was hit in the head with a snow globe containing meteor rock, putting flecks of the kryptonite directly into his head and later exposed to an MRI. Medical Treatment * Tina Greer was treated with kryptonite radiation to cure her soft bone disease. * Byron Moore was treated with drugs from Metron Pharmaceutical Labs to control his antisocial behavior. * Kevin Grady received memory alteration treatment at the Summerholt Institute. * Duncan Allenmeyer received a kryptonite-enhanced treatment to bring him out of his coma. Injection * Vince Davis and Adam Knight came back to life after being injected with the Lazarus Serum based on Clark's blood. * Abigail Fine was injected with kryptonite as part of her mother's beauty treatments. * Shelby and Hercules were injected with kryptonite to give them super strength. Surgery * Andrea Rojas got a heart transplant from a metahuman. * Curtis Knox attempted to transplant kryptonite-rich organs into his wife's body, to give her immortality. Inheritance * Kyla Willowbrook had her shapeshifting powers passed down to her through her Kawatche tribe. * Maddie Van Horn inherited her powers from her father. Genetic Manipulation * Wes Keenan had the genes of metahumans inserted into his body. Blinding * Cassandra Carver was blinded in the first meteor shower, and became able to see the future. * Tobias Rice was blinded in the second meteor shower, and was able to "see" other meteor-infected people. Cosmetics * Jeff Palmer could become invisible after applying a meteor cream to his skin. * Whitney Fordman and his gang were able to acquire temporary powers using kryptonite tattoos applied to the skin. Catalyst Certain catalysts greatly increase the chance of a successful meteor infection: Electricity * Harry Volk fell into a meteor-filled pond and his motorized wheelchair shorted out. * Eric Summers was struck by lightning while holding kryptonite. * Lana was also struck by lightning while near kryptonite. Heat * Walt Arnold put kryptonite rocks in his sauna. Magnetism * Seth Nelson received his magnetic control of matter and mind during an MRI. Death * Tyler Randall died while a piece of meteor rock was lodged in the bones of his wrist. * Dawn Stiles died in a car accident, landing in a ravine filled with Kryptonite. * Gretchen Winters died while wearing a kryptonite bracelet. Water * Harry Volk was underwater when exposed to electricity and kryptonite. * Linda Lake was in a car that crashed into Crater Lake. * Sean Kelvin drowned while exposed to meteor rock in Crater Lake. Category:Concepts